thosethatremainfandomcom-20200213-history
Nick
"We are going to be okay, okay? I just need you to calm down, can you do that?" Nick calming Kayla down Nick is Kayla's boyfriend as well as he escort for graduation. He stayed with Tanner and his group and helped keep Kayla calm as well as protected her. Personality Nick is shown to be very blunt person, seeming to have no filter at times, shown when he called Maxime and Tanner fags, but then apologized immediately after. He is fiercely protective over Kayla, having deep feelings for her as he stayed by her side most of the time. He was level headed through many of the situations, and even during his own death. It can be assumed that Nick is fairly smart person. He also doesn't like to be involved in the many fights that break out among the group, staying clear of them unless Kayla is involved. Nick is also a very sweet person, despite having a few outbursts that he quickly apologized for. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Nick before the apocalypse, other then he started dating Kayla at a unknown time and agreed to be her escort during her graduation at Southwood Highschool. Post-Apocalypse Nick was calm despite the outbreak that was happening around him. When the group was trapped within the science room Nick tried to keep Kayla calm and helped her get ready for them to leave, swearing that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. He stuck close by her as they moved through the hospital, even blocking her eyes when they passed by the library massacre. Once they reached the Computer Room Nick helped block the doors. He also began to help people into the vents to escape, helping Kayla before going to help El, not realizing she had turned. Nick chose to flee from El instead of fight, fleeing towards Tanner, whom had killed El. He later though defended Tanner when Miles and the others began to argue over Tanner's actions. Nick was the first one in the group that figured out that the infected blood or saliva has to enter a persons body for them to get infected. So bites or getting blood in your mouth would mean you would turn. Showing how smart he was. Nick tried to comfort Kayla when they planned to leave the Cooking Class but Kayla pulled away, stating that she needs to be strong. Despite Nick feeling she wasn't ready he respected her decision. But this quickly changed when they ran into Sheryl and Dave. Nick helped Kayla flee into the cafeteria, holding the doors shut for them to barricade. Nick stopped Maria from going to aid Miles, knowing that there was nothing they could do for Miles. He forced Maria to the window in which she escaped at before running to help Kayla, helping her through the window before going up himself. Nick tried to help Sheryl through the window but did not succeed, he then pulled Dave through the window, placing him on the ground. After the attack he tried to calm down Kayla but a infected Dave charged for Kayla, Nick threw himself between the two, getting bit in the process. He fought with the infected Dave before locking him in a office. He was scared but revealed the bite wound on his hand to the rest of the group. Though he knew he was going to die he stayed level headed, telling the group they have to go before the horde gets through the door. Kayla refused to go, despite Nick trying his best to convince her to leave. Nick revealed a necklace he was going to give Kayla that night. Nick and Kayla embrace each other as the horde of infected pours into the room, devouring them both. Killed Victims Nick did not kill anyone. Death KILLED BY - Infected After being bitten he and Kayla embraced each other, the infected eaten both of them alive. Relationships "Promise me you won't let me go, no matter how bad it hurts, okay?" Kayla saying her last words to Nick. Nick was very caring towards Kayla, sticking by her side for the entire apocalypse, and even before it. Kayla was very proud of Nick being her boyfriend, and he was of her being his girlfriend. Nick was trying to keep Kayla calm most of the time, a task he did not seem to mind. He did his best to keep her safe as well, throwing himself at Dave so Dave wouldn't attack Kayla. "No! It's to late!" Nick stopping Maria from helping Miles. Nick and Maria did not have much interaction between each other. Since their personalities seemed to clash, Maria being the calculative leader well Nick was more of a caring individual. He did still care a lot for her, stopping her from aiding Miles, something that more then likely would have killed Maria. "So how do you expect us to get through the school with just chair legs and sharpened rulers?" Nick on Tanner's idea of escaping. Tanner was furious with Nick after Nick had accidentally called Tanner andMaxime fags, but the two quickly made up after the outbreak. Nick seemed to point out some of the flaws in Tanner's plans of action,showing again Nick's smarts. He also ran to Tanner for help when a infected El was chasing him, later defending Tanner for his actions, and stopping the others from killing Tanner when they thought Tanner was infected. Nick and Tanner did not talk much but seemed to trust one another. "El?" Nick when approaching a infected El. Nick and El did not talk much, but that did not mean Nick did not care for El. When the rest of the group were fleeing the Computer Class he was the only one to stop to help El, only to find out she was infected. El chose not to kill El, but also didn't seem that impacted by her death despite witnessing it. "You need to calm down." Nick to Miles. Nick and Miles had an uneasy relationship. Nick didn't talk to Miles often, except when he tried to calm Miles down in one situation and then stood up to Miles in another. Nick seemed to not care when Miles had died, focusing on helping Maria instead. "Oh......Well that's cool too!" Nick after accidentally insulting Maxime and Tanner. Nick and Maxime didn't interact a lot, despite having similar personalities. Maxime didn't seem to effected when Nick called him a fag, and forgave him when Nick apologized. When Dave was in his infected state Maxime did not help Nick at all, but quickly rushed to Tanner's aid when Dave went after Tanner. Showing that Maxime did not care enough for Nick to place his life on the line for Nick. Appearances - Those That Remain